Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 21
On ją kochał okrutnie, a ona jego, i dobrze im było razem, tylko chociaż czwarty rok już żyli ze sobą — dzieci nie mieli. Natomiast gospodarowali zawzięcie. Wołodyjowski zakupił za swoje i Basine sumy kilka wiosek w pobliżu Kamieńca, za które tanio zapłacił, bo już się byli płochliwsi ludzie pod strachem nawały tureckiej radzi w tamtych stronach wyprzedawali. W tych majętnościach ład i rygor żołnierski wprowadzał, niespokojną ludność w kluby brał, popalone chaty wznosił, „fortalicje", to jest dwory obronne, fundował, w których tymczasową załogą żołnierstwo stawało, słowem: jak dawniej dzielnie kraju bronił, tak teraz dzielnie gospodarzyć począł, szabli zresztą z ręki nie wypuszczając. Sława jego imienia najlepszą była jego majętności ochroną. Z niektórymi murzami wodę na szablę lał i pobratymstwo zawarł. Innych bijał. Kupy swawolne kozackie, luźne watahy ordyńskie, rozbójnicy ze stepów i opryszkowie z odajów besarabskich drżeli na wspomnienie „Małego Sokoła"— więc stada jego koni i owiec, jego bawoły i wielbłądy chodziły bezpiecznie po stepie. Nawet sąsiadów jego szanowano. Mienie jego przy pomocy dzielnej niewiasty rosło. Otoczyła go cześć i miłość ludzka. Ziemia rodzinna przyozdobiła go urzędem, hetman go kochał, basza chocimski ustami nad nim cmokał, w dalekim Krymie, w Bachczysaraju, powtarzano ze czcią jego imię. Gospodarka, wojna i miłość — oto były trzy prządki jego żywota. Znojne lato roku 1671 zastało państwa Wołodyjowskich w dziedzicznej Basinej wsi Sokole. Sokół ów był perłą między ich majętnościami. Podejmowali tam oni huczno i dworno pana Zagłobę, któren na trudy podróży ni na wiek swój niezwykły nie bacząc, przybył do nich w odwiedziny, spełniając solenne przyrzeczenie na ślubie państwa Wołodyjowskich dane. Wszelako szumne gody i radość z drogiego gościa gospodarzy wkrótce zostały zerwane rozkazem hetmańskim nakazującym Wołodyjowskiemu objąć komendę w Chreptiowie, tamże nad granicą mołdawską czuwać, głosów od strony pustyni nasłuchiwać, stróżować, luźnym czambułom zabiegać i okolicę z hajdamaków oczyścić. Mały rycerz, jako żołnierz do posług Rzeczypospolitej zawsze chętny, wnet nakazał, aby czeladź ściągnęła stada z ługów, wywiuczyła wielbłądy i sama w zbrojnym pogotowiu stanęła. Rozdzierało się wszelako jego serce na myśl rozstania się z żoną, bo ją tak kochał, i miłością męża, i ojca, że prawie dychać bez niej nie mógł, a brać ją w dzikie i głuche puszcze uszyckie i na niebezpieczeństwa przeróżne narażać — nie chciał. Lecz ona upierała się z nim jechać. — Pomyśl — mówiła -jeżeli bezpieczniej będzie mi tu pozostać niźli tam, pod osłoną wojska, przy tobie zamieszkać? Nie chcę ja innego dachu, jako twój namiot, bom po to za ciebie poszła, by się z tobą i niewczasem, i trudem, i niebezpieczeństwy podzielić. Tu by mnie niepokój zgryzł, a tam, przy takim żołnierzu, będę się czuła bezpieczniejsza niżeli królowa w Warszawie; trzeba zaś będzie z tobą w pole wyruszyć, to wyruszę. Snu tu nie zaznam bez ciebie, jadła do gęby nie wezmę, a w końcu nie wytrzymam, lecz i tak do Chreptiowa polecę, a nie każesz mnie puszczać, to będę u bram nocować i póty cię prosić, póty płakać, aż się zlitujesz. Widząc Wołodyjowski taki afekt, chwycił żonę w ramiona i chciwie pocałunkami różową twarz jej okładać począł, ona zaś oddawała mu wet za wet. — Jaż bym się nie wzdragał — rzekł wreszcie — gdyby o proste stróżowanie i podchody przeciw ordyńcom chodziło. Ludzi istotnie będzie dość, bo pójdzie ze mną chorągiew generała podolskiego, a druga pana podkomorzyńska, prócz tego zaś Motowidło z semenami i dragani Linkhauzowi. Będzie ze sześćset żołnierzy, a z ciurami do tysiąca. Tego się wszelako obawiam, czemu gębacze sejmowi w Warszawie wierzyć nie chcą, a czego my, kresowi, lada godzina się spodziewamy: oto wielkiej wojny z całą potencją turecką. To i pan Myśliszewski potwierdził, i basza chocimski co dzień powtarza, i hetman w to wierzy, że stułtan Doroszeńki bez pomocy nie ostawi, jeno wielką wojnę Rzeczypospolitej wypowie, a wtedy co ja z tobą zrobię, mój kwiatuszku najmilejszy, moje praemium z ręki boskiej dane? — Co się stanie z tobą, to się stanie i ze mną. Nie chcę innego losu, jeno takiego, który tobie przypadnie... Tu pan Zagłoba przerwał milczenie i zwróciwszy się do Basi rzekł: — Jeśli was Turczyni pojmają, to czy chcesz, czy nie chcesz, twój los będzie zgoła inszy jak Michałowy. Ha! Po Kozakach, Szwedach, septentrionach i brandenburskiej psiarni — Turczyn! Mówiłem księdzu Olszowskiemu: „Doroszeńki do desperacji nie przywódźcie, bo on jeno z musu do Turczyna się nakłonił." No, i co? — nie posłuchali! Haneńkę przeciw Doroszowi wystawili, a teraz Dorosz, chce czy nie chce, musi w gardło Turczynowi leźć i na nas w dodatku go prowadzić. Pamiętasz, Michale, że przy tobie księdza Olszowskiego ostrzegałem? — Musiałeś go waćpan ostrzegać kiedy indziej, bo sobie nie przypominam, żeby to było przy mnie — odrzekł mały rycerz. — Ale co mówisz o Doroszeńce, to święta prawda, gdyż i pan hetman tegoż samego jest mniemania, a nawet powiadają, że ma listy od Dorosza w tymże właśnie sensie pisane. Jak tam zresztą jest, tak jest — dość, że teraz już za późno na układy. Wszelako waćpan masz tak bystry rozum, że chętnie jego zdania zasięgnę: mamli brać Baśkę do Chreptiowa czy też lepiej ją tu zostawić? Muszę jeno to dodać, że pustynia to okrutna. Wioszczyna zawsze była licha, a od dwudziestu lat tyle razy przeszły przez nią watahy kozackie i czambuły, że nie wiem, czy dwie belki zbite do kupy znajdę. Siła tam jarów puszczą porosłych, schowek, pieczar głębokich i różnych ukrytych miejsc, w których zbójcy setkami się chowają, nie mówiąc o tych, którzy z Wołoszy przychodzą. — Zbójcy przy takiej sile to furda — odrzekł Zagłoba — czambuły także furda, bo jeśli nadciągną potężne, to będzie o nich głośno, a jeśli mniejsze, to wygnieciesz. — A co! — zawołała Basia — a czy nie furda! Zbójcy furda! Czambuły furda! Z taką siłą Michał mnie przed całą potęgą krymską obroni! — Nie przeszkadzaj mi w deliberacji — odrzekł pan Zagłoba — bo przeciw tobie rozsądzę. Basia położyła prędko obie dłonie na usta i główkę wtuliła w ramionka udając, że się okrutnie pana Zagłoby boi -a on, choć widział, że kobiecinka żartuje, przecie mu to pochlebiło, więc położył zgrzybiałą rękę na jasnej głowie Basinej i rzekł: — No, nie bój się, pociechę ci sprawię! Basia zaraz ucałowała go w rękę, bo naprawdę dużo od jego rad zależało, które były tak niemylne, że nikt się na nich nigdy nie zawiódł; on zaś założył obie ręce za pas i spoglądając bystrze zdrowym okiem to na jedno, to na drugie, rzekł nagle: — A potomstwa jak nie ma, tak nie ma ! — co? Tu wysunął naprzód dolną wargę. — Boża wola, nic więcej! — odrzekł wznosząc oczy Wołodyjowski. — Boża wola, nic więcej! — odrzekła spuszczając oczy Basia. — A chcielibyście mieć? — spytał Zagłoba. Na to mały rycerz: — Powiem waści szczerze: nie wiem, co bym za to dał, ale czasem myślę, że to próżne wzdychanie. I tak zesłał mi Pan Jezus taką szczęśliwość dając mi tego oto kociaka, czyli, jak ją waćpan zwałeś: hajduczka, że gdy przy tym jeszcze i na sławie, i na substancji pobłogosławił, nie śmiem go o nic więcej molestować. Bo widzisz waść, nieraz przychodziło mi to do głowy, że gdyby wszystkie ludzkie życzenia spełniać się miały, nie byłoby żadnej różnicy między tą ziemską Rzecząpospolitą a niebieską, która sama jedna zupełną szczęśliwość dać może. Tak sobie tedy tuszę, że jeśli się tu jednego albo dwóch chłopaków nie doczekam, tedy mnie tam nie miną i po staremu pod niebieskim hetmanem, świętym Michałem archaniołem, będą służyli, i sławą się na wyprawach przeciw paskudztwu piekielnemu okryją, i do szarży zacnych dojdą. Tu rozczulił się własnymi słowy i tą myślą pobożny chrześcijański rycerz i znowu oczy wzniósł do nieba, ale pan Zagłoba słuchał obojętnie i nie przestał mrugać surowo, wreszcie odrzekł: — Bacz, żebyś nie pobluźnił. Bo że ty sobie pochlebiasz, iż tak dobrze zamiary Opatrzności odgadujesz, to może być grzech, za który poprażyć się jakowyś czas musisz, jako groch na gorącym trzonie. Pan Bóg szersze ma rękawy niż ksiądz biskup krakowski, ale nie lubi, żeby mu w nie zaglądano, co tam dla ludzisków nagotował, i uczyni, co zechce, a ty patrz tego, co do ciebie należy; jeżeli tedy chcecie mieć potomstwo, to zamiast się rozłączać powinniście się kupy trzymać. Usłyszawszy to Basia wyskoczyła z radości na środek pokoju i skacząc jak pauper, a klaszcząc w ręce, poczęła powtarzać: — A co ! kupy się trzymajmy! Wraz odgadłam, że jegomość stanie po mojej stronie! wraz odgadłam! Jedziemy do Chreptiowa, Michale! Choć raz mię weźmiesz na Tatary! jedyny razik! mój drogi! mój złoty! — Maszże ją waćpan! Już jej się na podchody zachciewa! — zawołał mały rycerz. — Bo przy tobie nie ulękłabym się choćby całej ordy!.. — Silentium! — rzekł Zagłoba wodząc rozmiłowanymi oczyma, a raczej rozmiłowanym okiem za Basią, którą lubił niezmiernie. — Dufam, że przecie Chreptiów, do którego wreszcie nie tak daleko, nie będzie ostatnią stanicą od Dzikich Pól. — Nie! Komendy będą dalej stały, w Mohilowie, Jampolu, a ostatnia ma być w Raszkowie — odrzekł mały rycerz. — W Raszkowie? Toż my Raszków znamy. Stamtąd my Halszkę Skrzetuską wywozili, z onego waładynieckiego jaru, pamiętasz, Michale? pamiętasz, jakom owo monstrum zaciukał, Czeremisa czy diabła, który jej pilnował. Ale skoro ostatnie praesidium stanie aż w Raszkowie, tedy jeśli się Krym ruszy albo cała potencja turecka, to oni tam wprędce wiedzieć będą i wcześnie do Chreptiowa znać dadzą, zatem i nieprzezpieczeństwa wielkiego nie ma, bo Chreptiów nie może być nagle ubieżon. Dalibóg, nie wiem, dlaczego by Baśka nie miała tam z tobą zamieszkać? Szczerze to mówię, a przecie wiesz, że wolałbym sam starym łbem nałożyć, niźli ją na jakowyś szwank wystawić. Bierz ją ! Będzie wam obojgu na zdrowie. Baśka jeno musi przyrzec, że w razie wielkiej wojny pozwoli się bez oporu choćby do Warszawy odesłać, bo wówczas nastaną pochody okrutne, bitwy zawzięte, oblężenia taborów, może i głody, jako pod Zbarażem, a w takich potrzebach mężowi trudno głowę ochronić, a cóż dopiero niewieście. — Rada bym ja choćby polec przy Michałowym boku — odparła Basia— ale przecie rozum mam i wiem, że jak nie można, to nie można. Zresztą Michałowa wola, nie moja. Przecie on w tym już roku pod panem Sobieskim na wyprawę chodził, a napierałam się z nim jechać? Nie. Dobrze! byle mi teraz nie było wzbronno do Chreptiowa z Michałem iść, to w razie wielkie wojny odeślecie mnie waćpanowie, gdzie wam się podoba. — Jegomość pan Zagłoba cię odprowadzi aż na Podlasie do Skrzetuskich — rzekł mały rycerz — tam przecie Turczyn nie dojdzie! — Pan Zagłoba! pan Zagłoba! -odparł przedrzeźniając stary szlachcic.— Czy to ja wojski? Nie powierzajcie no tak żon panu Zagłobie, dufając, że stary, bo się może zgoła co innego pokazać. Po wtóre: czy to myślisz, że w razie wojny z Turczynem będę się już za podlaski piec chował i na pieczywo spoglądał, żeby się zaś nie przepaliło? Jeszczem nie kosztur i mogę się do czego innego przydać. Po stołku na konia już siadam— assentior! Ale gdy raz siądę, tak dobrze na nieprzyjaciela skoczę jak każdy młodzik! Jeszczeć się ni piasek, ni trociny, chwalić Boga, ze mnie nie sypią. Na proceder z Tatary już nie wyjdę, w Dzikich Polach wietrzył nie będę, bom też i nie gończy, natomiast w generalnym ataku trzymaj się przy mnie, jeśli potrafisz, a pięknych rzeczy się napatrzysz. — Chciałżebyś waść jeszcze w pole wyruszyć? — Zali myślisz, że nie zechcę sławną śmiercią sławnego żywota zapieczętować po tylu latach służby? A co mi się godniejszego zdarzyć może? Znałeś pana Dziewiątkiewicza? Ten, prawda, że nie wyglądał więcej jak na sto czterdzieści lat, ale miał sto czterdzieści dwa i jeszcze służył. — Tyle nie miał. — Miał! żebym się z tego zydla nie ruszył! Na wielką wojnę idę, i kwita! A teraz do Chreptiowa z wami jadę, bo się w Baśce kocham ! Baśka skoczyła rozpromieniona i poczęła ściskać pana Zagłobę, on zaś coraz to podnosił w górę głowę powtarzając: — Mocniej! Mocniej! Wszelako Wołodyjowski rozważał jeszcze wszystko czas jakiś i wreszcie rzekł : — Niepodobieństwo to jest, abyśmy mieli zaraz wszyscy jechać, boć tam szczera pustynia i dachu kawałka nad głową nie znajdziem. Pojadę ja naprzód, miejsce na majdan opatrzę, fortalicję grzeczną zbuduję i domy dla żołnierzy, a też szopy dla koni towarzystwa, które, jako zacniejsze, od zmienności aury zmarnieć by mogły; też studnie pokopię, drogę przetrę, jary z hultajstwa rozbójniczego jako tako oczyszczę; dopieroż wam tu eskortę przystojną przyślę i przyjedziecie. Choć ze trzy niedziele musicie tu poczekać. Basia chciała protestować, ale pan Zagłoba uznawszy słuszność słów Wołodyjowskiego rzekł: — Co mądrze, to mądrze! Baśka, my sobie tu w kupie na gospodarstwie ostaniem i nie będzie się nam źle działo. Trzeba też i zapasik jaki taki przygotować, bo i tego pewnie nie wiecie, że miody a wina nigdzie się tak dobrze jako w pieczarach nie konserwują... Pan Wołodyjowski 21